Destiny
by ayame kayori
Summary: The story of Savil Ashkevron from her being chosen until she meets 'Landel. Please read and review-thanx
1. Destiny

Destiny Awaits __

Disclaimer: The characters and world which this fic takes place in belong to Mercedes Lackey, I state no claim except for the plot among my fellow fanfiction authors. 

__

Destiny

By: Ayame

__

Chapter 1

"Look at her," one of Savil Ashkevron's cousins, Nickoletta said, flipping her golden curls over a shoulder as she gestured with a superior jerk of her head in Savil's direction. "Great Good Gods, thinks she's the Queen of Valdemar she does, prancin' 'round here with her head so high I bet she can't see past that nose of hers."

Her mother's maid, Lucy, giggled mindlessly, "more like the queen of beasts, spends so much time riding that horse of hers she smells just as bad as they do." Two other girls joined in on the conversation, eager to dissect their relative Savil and bring to light all her faults as a lady. Giggling echoed from the door they carelessly left open as they exited the horse stalls in favor of changing out of their riding gear and into something more comfortable for the solar.

Savil, who was in one of the last stalls brushing her prize mare -a deep red/brown and white paint named Serenity- would not have heard the conversation if not for the echo in her mind that came before the words were actually spoken. This ability to hear thoughts, or, at least she assumed that's what they were; was new to her and it felt like trying to listen to a single exchange in a room full of people. It was all rather frustrating when she was trying to hear what someone was thinking and quite maddening when she wasn't.

Besides being able to hear thoughts, she could also see, or rather "sense" energy all around her, every animal, human, and even plant gave off energy. She even seemed to be able to sense more energy every day, as if this new ability grew stronger with each passing of the sun. She finished brushing Serenity and put her out to pasture with her fathers hunters before dusting off as much of her cloths as possible and turning to go into the keep. 

Her home, Forst Reach, had once been a defensive keep, but her father had decided that comfort was more important than defense when the border had been pushed far past the establishment. So with that thought in mind, he had began to make alterations, and since there was no infants occupying the nursery, he had currently cut them up into servants quarters and to use the extra room for his own luxuries. Although Lord Joserlin had some pretty crazy ideas about what he wanted when it came to rebuilding half the manor, she had to admit that the heated privies sounded like the best one yet. It didn't exactly make one want to relieve oneself when they risked turning into an icicle in the winter months. 

She made her way up stairs hidden by what looked like simple broom closets, and let out an undignified cry as she slipped on the sleek steps and bruised her knee on the stone. Mumbling a curse that would put her brother Withen to shame, she climbed back to her feet and carefully made her way up the stairs to her room which she had shared with an older cousin who had been moved to the bower. 

She opened the door to the attic-level room that she now had all to herself _thank the gods too, Stefany never stopped talking even when she slept, it's a wonder she paused to breath!_ And closed it behind her. Savil bent over a chest to find clothing more comfortable to wear than riding leathers, and pulled out a pair of peasant pants and tunic she had managed to get from one of the servants since they were more comfortable than those heavy gowns her mother's sister, Aunt Carla had been pressuring her to wear. Stripping her riding gear, she slipped into the new attire and turned to get her hair out of the bun she had put it in, when she heard footsteps and immediately turned to the door just as there was a soft knock. Well it wasn't Lord Joserlin, he wouldn't have bothered to knock, and her mother, Lady Karen, would have called her name instead. 

"Come in" she called, and the door opened just wide enough for Withen to stick his head through the door and smile broadly at her.

"Wearing those things again eh, lookin' t' get on Lady Carla's nerves today are we?" he asked, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping into her chamber. 

"What are you doing Withen, I thought you were supposed to be with father?" Savil questioned. 

He blushed angrily "He's trying to get me to collect the fee from all the merchants again! Just 'cause he doesn't like it, that's the first thing he gets me to learn." He shrugged and smiled again "All part of bein' first born son eh? Well that's not what I came all the way up here to tell ya" he said "I wanted to ask if you wanted to spar, since every one else's too chicken shit to fight me?" Savil very well knew that her brother could beat her nine times out of ten when it came to sword play; he was the best in his age range on Forst Reach and even older boys didn't like to fight him since he could pretty well hold his own. Savil happily excepted the offer, although she was no where near as good as half the boys taking up residence at the keep, she could come up with some pretty tricky moves that would leave them spitting dirt for a week. 

Her brother held the door open for them and they hurried out of the room and back down the stairs, both tripping and stumbling down the slippery stone until they reached the bottom floor. 

*****

Savil held up her shield and tried to get out of the way as fast as she could as Withen charged again; _not fast enough_, he knocked her down for the sixth time and held the wooden practice sword to her throat and demanded she surrender.

"I yield" she said when she finally had enough air to breathe, Withen took off his helm and held out a hand to help her up, taking it gratefully, Savil allowed him to pull her to her feet. 

"So Withen, if you don't want to be heir, what do you want to be?" Savil asked as they moved to sit on one of the garden benches just off from their secret sparing spot. 

Withen seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged indifferently. "I don't know" he answered "I just feel like I'll be wasting my life here, I mean there's all the rest of Valdemar to see and here I am, stuck twiddling my thumbs for fun and brooding my life away, it just doesn't seem fair!" 

"Life isn't fair!" Savil snapped, not understanding how her brother could hate being heir so much, she'd gladly give her hand to be able to trade places with him and he was acting as if it was a punishment, not a privilege.

"What's wrong with you?!" he demanded, _you are that's what!_ But she kept her thoughts to herself, and waited for him to finish. "-Everytime I say somethin' 'bout bein heir you blow up; is there something wrong with not wanting to be Lord of Forst Reach!" 

"Yes!" she screamed before she could stop herself, "Everything, why wouldn't you want the respect, the responsibility, why wouldn't you want for the only thing you'd have to worry about is blisters on your thumbs from twiddling!?" 

Withen stood staring at her, at a loss for words, mouth open; then "You think that's all there is to it!? You think it's that easy!? You don't know, you're nothin' but a selfish bitch Savil, they're right, you're to busy worrying about your own self-importance to think of anyone else, you're just a…"

"Stop it!" Savil screamed at the top of her lungs, all logic escaped with the thought that her own brother was betraying her, listening to all those fluff heads up in the solar with nothing better to do than waste air on their brainless babble. "You don't know!" she said then turned angrily and ran for the keep.

She ran blindly up the stairs, stumbling and falling at least a dozen times before she reached the last few steps which she cleared in a single leap, she reached her door and was about to throw it open and fling herself into the solitude of her room when a hand reached out from the shadows and snatched her upper arm forcefully and turned her to face the owner of the appendage.

"There is business that requires _you_ in the Great Hall, now child, don't stand their gaping at me like a stranded fish, go!" The hand released her arm much gentler that it had captured it and placed that same hand between her shoulder blades, gently but forcefully propelling her forward. "I have faith that you'll make the right choice."

Confused, Savil looked at the figure over her shoulder "The right choice about what Mother?" 

"Quiet, just go" and the hand on her back retracted and allowed her to walk into the Great Hall with some dignity.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, she was surprised to see that there was some new guards with uniforms she did not recognize. Lord Joserlin was talking to a man much younger than himself, possibly 20, 19 at the youngest. They both looked up as she entered the room and her father gave her one of his infamous disappointing looks that he sent her everytime he saw her. But the man he had been talking with, smiled charmingly at her and she returned it with a smile of her own. 

Curious, she extended that strange ability of hers to read thoughts, and hit something that knocked her mind back into her and she stood in a state of mingled shock and fear. The _WALL_ -for that was the only word she could think to describe it- had a dirty feel to it, of evil and death of which no soap would ever wash the amount of blood from her mental 'hands', and she had only touched it. She looked at the man and the sense of energy all around her flared stronger and brighter than she'd ever seen before and she was torn between shielding her eyes or voluntarily vomiting her lunch onto the floor before him to show her disgust. 

She schooled her face immediately after that brush with the mental wall and feigned pleasant surprise at such a handsome young stranger here at her home. Her father was waving her to come stand before him and the stranger, she did as she was told, though mentally shaking from utter terror. Something about the way this man kept looking at her reminded her of a drunk with a bottle of his favorite brandy dangling by a string just out of his reach. 

"Yes Lord Joserlin?" she asked in a calm tone betraying nothing of the fear she felt, which surprised her since it was bordering on panic and the only thing that kept her from screaming and running out of the Great Hall was that her pride wouldn't allow her to make such an idiot of herself. 

"Savil, this is Lord Trenton, he's come to ask your hand in marriage" Lord Joserlin replied as if he would be quite happy to rid himself of another brat, as if she was no different form her cousins that had been sent here for various reasons and were nothing short of a nuisance at the best of times. She nearly disgraced herself by stepping back and spitting in the young man's face. But somehow or another she managed to hold onto her self control, and, thinking quickly, she turned to the man, Lord Trenton, and donned the most apologetic smile she could muster. 

"My most sincere apologies my Lord Trenton, but I am of barely fourteen and afraid that I'm awfully unsuited to be wedded at the moment, maybe if you'd be willing to wait a couple of years I'll be ready" _yeah and during the first year I'd join the gypsies if I had too to get as far away from _you_ sir as possible _she thought.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that in a "couple of years" you'd longer be of use to me" he said calmly as a deep blood red sphere suddenly materialized around him. She opened her mouth to gasp in shock, or at least she thought she did, but she heard no gasp and when she tried to move her legs to run, she found that she was quite unable to control her own body.

He walked gracefully around her, as if floating, observing her as a butcher does a hog he is about kill, making sure everything is to his liking. Apparently this 'Lord Trenton' liked what he saw for he laughed softly to himself and seized her chin roughly between two fingers. "You, Savil Ashkevron, are a rare specimen, very rare indeed, such potential, you could be very useful to me my dear." He said smoothly, his sensual voice sending shivers of fear down Savil's back.

She caught a glimpse of movement behind Trenton and strained her thought reading ability to try and see who it was with out being painfully obvious. 

__

:-blood-mage, gotta kill'm before he can get more energy! That was one of their kitchen servants, probably disturbed by the sudden silence and curious to see what was going on. But why this particular old man had become her sudden savior didn't matter, the only thing that did was that she made sure that he didn't get caught.

She starred up into Trenton's burning green eyes and she didn't have to feign the terror that aroused within her. She held his eyes for what seemed like eternity, lost in the all devouring panic that consumed her and cast out hope of ever escaping this man. When suddenly, as if some god had struck him down with a bolt of lightening, Trenton howled in pain which turned to a gurgle as blood bubbled up from his throat and poured in cascades over his lips and down his neck. Then he collapsed on the floor convulsing, a small kitchen knife buried to the hilt in the back of his neck, missing the vertebrae by a mere half inch at most. 

The guards wavered, and then exploded in an eruption of energy _illusions! _Savil's terror gripped mind thought.Everyone sank to their knees, including her, as the paralysis spell broke and the last of Trenton's energy dissipated back into the world around them. Savil looked up into her fathers eyes and saw fear; something had drawn that stranger here, and it was obviously her. She made up her mind quickly, and as she felt other eyes rest fearfully on her, she slowly rose and headed out of the Great Hall and back to her room.

*****

Withen ran into the Great Hall as the guards were carrying out the dead body of a man he had never seen before. "Lord Father, what happened?" he asked, starring at the pool of blood at his father's feet.

"Nothing boy, just a bandit" he replied, turning away from his son and heading into the dark hall way that led to his private chambers, "just a bandit." 

Withen ran off to question one of his many cousins on what had accured and so it wasn't until supper, when Savil's personal maid came rushing down the stairs, exclaiming that Savil was gone. 


	2. Destiny

Destiny Awaits __

Disclaimer: The characters and world which this fic takes place in belong to Mercedes Lackey, I state no claim except for the plot among my fellow fanfiction authors.

Chapter 2

Savil fidgeted in the saddle as the setting sun made it seem as though shadows had suddenly lurched to life. She had a feeling that not all the dark forms following her were shadows as she watched two meet, lope side by side, then split apart and disappear into the undergrowth. 

There was no birdsong or the scolding of squirrels here, there hadn't been the whole time she's been riding along this trail. It was as if she was riding through a forbidden forest into the land of the dead to await judgement from the gods. She shuttered at the thought and willed herself to think of more pleasant places and things.

Finally she saw a break in the continuous line of trees where the silver glow of a full moon shone down through like a holy light. Savil urged Serenity to trot a little faster as she felt every fear she had acquired on this little _'pleasure'_ jaunt build up into a panic so strong that she had to grit her teeth to keep from forcing poor, tired Serenity into a gallop. 

She let out the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding the moment Serenity carried her out of the suffocating blackness of the forest, and into the moonlight blanketed town. She starred up at the moon, scarcely paying attention to the world around her; Savil gave Serenity her head and inhaled large breaths of air, trying to calm her racing heart. 

When the pounding of her heart subsided, she looked around her and saw that her mare was heading straight for the local inn. As she brought Serenity to a halt at the front, she realized in dismay that in her haste to leave Forst Reach, she had forgotten about money. Cursing aloud to herself, she hunched up in the saddle and crossed her arms : _I didn't bring anything for sleeping outdoors, _she thought_ and I'd sleep in the mud before I'd beg for money, damn pride_. She shifted and leaned against her packs. Something hard met her back and an idea suddenly came to her; _I could sell some of that useless junk I brought with me_ she smiled at her brilliance and turned around to dig through her packs for some of the gold and silver plated trinkets she had stuffed in the pack along with the necessities. 

Pulling out a little cloth bag that held all the jewelry her Aunt Carla had bought her, she inspected them carefully, estimating their worth. _I can't get a room here, it'll cost too much, but there's bound to be someone here who's got a guest room empty they'd be willing to fill for one or two of these, maybe a little diner too._ Smiling to herself, she got off her horse and began walking towards the first house that looked big enough to have an extra room. 

*****

Sun shown in through the cracked barn door and landed on the hay covered floor a few feet from where Savil was laying. Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up, stretched, and began picking the straw out of her hair. The strong smell of fresh cow dung drifted to her on the gentle breeze that circulated around the small barn. _Not exactly my choice of residence _she thought, _but atleast it's warm._ Standing up, she went to go saddle Serenity; this family was having enough trouble supporting themselves, she didn't want to stretch their hospitality more than she already had by staying for breakfast.

As she rode down the road, she looked back over her shoulder at the small house and remembered how close the family had been. With a sigh of longing, she turned back and pushed Serenity into a fast trot.

*****

She hadn't known exactly what she had expected to find at Haven, She'd just packed her belongings, saddled up, and rode off, just concentrating on getting there. And now, as she passed through the gates, she wondered what she'd been thinking. She wasn't very good at anything really, she was a good rider, but not exceptional, the only horse she could ride easily was Serenity, and that was only because she'd raised the poor thing, since her father wanted nothing to do with any other horse besides his prize hunters. She wasn't good at cooking, her temper was to bad to be a waitress, and she shuttered at the thought of prostitution. She had no talent for music and a voice like a raven so becoming a minstrel was out. She wasn't that good with weapons work so she couldn't look for a position in the guard, she couldn't stand politics, and again her temper was unsuited to be a page for the rest of her life.

__

Well this is just great! She thought at herself angrily _I've come all this way just to find that I'll have to turn around and run back home again like the lost little child that I am._

She led Serenity through the winding streets that seemed to turn into each other, just going in circles. Finally Savil brought her to a halt infront of an inn that they'd passed for the third time; and began to look around for a street that they _hadn't _already been down. She saw one to her left, and moved to go that way, coming away from the tunnel of buildings next to a large green field. This was obviously _not _the place she wanted to be, but when she turned around, there was a strange white horse standing infront of her. It was a healthy looking mare, far too valuable for some peasants horse, _I wonder where she came from?_ but just as the thought crossed her mind, a strange voice echoed through her head.

:_My name is Kellan, I choose you.:_

Savil nearly fell off Serenity, _did that horse just **talk**! _She blinked and looked at that pure white face and was caught in her intense sapphire eyes.

:_I'm not a horse, I'm a companion, your companion, and from this day forward, your best friend.:_

:_Companion? My companion, me, why?_ Savil seemed to be having a hard time staying in her saddle, and if not for her grip on the horn, she would be currently becoming acquainted with the cobble street. She'd heard stories of Heralds and their white, ghost like horses called companions from her mother, but _her_, chosen.

:_Because I chose you:_ there was laughter in the mind voice, and Savil became instantly calm. Did it matter _why _she'd been chosen; of course not, and now, she wouldn't have to go back home, she could stay here. _But become a Herald, what exactly did they do anyway? Do they have some kind of important job, or do they just run around and play hero? _

:_Of course they have important jobs!: _Kellan said, sounding annoyed :_The most important people in this kingdom are Heralds.:_

"Sorry" Savil said aloud "I never really paid much attention to anything that wasn't directly under my nose."

:_Well you better start, or you'll end up offending a lot of those important people; now come with me.: _She lifted her silver tail and turned around, then looked back over her shoulder at Savil :_What are you waiting for?:_

"Where are we going" she asked, giving Serenity a light kick to get her moving. 

:_To the palace.: _

*****

:_Are you busy chosen?:_

Vallen, who was, at the moment, training his young protégé how to build a strong mage-shield; stopped in the middle of his instructions and concentrated on forming the words. His main gifts were the mage gift and fetching, and so it made it very difficult to talk to his companion Lanamda, when they weren't in direct contact.

:_I suppose, why do you ask?:_

:_Kellan has chosen, her name is Savil and she has the mage gift, that's your expertise dearheart.:_

:_So it is, alright, I'll ask Mishel if she minds putting this lesson off until tomorrow, then I'll meet them_.: She sent him a wordless burst of love and then withdrew. He turned to his trainee who was waiting patiently for him to continue with the lesson, and flashed her an apologetic smile.

"Would you mind if we postponed this until tomorrow?" he asked, "It seems we have another Herald-mage trainee." She shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, I can wait 'till tomorrow, and it'll be nice to be able to talk to someone other than you and Geri for a change." She stepped forward to have his protections taken off; he extended his hand and absorbed them back into his natural flow. "Well I'll be in the suit, if you need me." And with a wave of her hand, she was out of the work room and had disappeared down the hall. 

He arched his back, stretching his arms and reaching toward the ceiling with long, bony fingers. He listened to his joints pop with ironic amusement at the thought that he might actually be getting old. Reminding himself that he had work to do, he removed himself from the room and locked the door with magic before heading out to meet Kellan and her chosen.

*****

Savil smoothed the front of her tunic nervously, she didn't like this waiting, especially when she didn't know what she was waiting for. Pushing the dirt infront of her around with her foot, she stuck her hands in the pockets of her pants and stared at the doorway, waiting for someone to emerge from the dimly lit hallway.

"Who are we waiting for again and when will they be here?" she asked, although since Kellan hadn't told her yet, she didn't really expect to get a direct answer.

:_So impatient, he'll get here when he gets here.: _Well atleast she knew _he _was a he now, that information meant that the rather old looking woman coming out of the door was definitely _not_ who she was waiting for. Finally , after what felt like an eternity of waiting, a middle aged man stepped through the door and started in their direction. Savil felt as though she was growing smaller with every step he took and when he stopped just a few feet from where she was standing, holding Serenity's reins in her hands, she fancied that he could lift his boot and squash her like a bug. He wasn't very muscular, he was about as built as her father and _he_ hadn't made her feel like this since she was 6; it was something in the man's eyes that made her feel so inferior, and a confidence in his step that showed he had power and knew exactly how to use it. 

She fought not to cringe when he turned his nearly burning blue eyes on her and nodded his head in some signal of acceptance. 

"So you're Savil"


	3. Destiny

Destiny Awaits __

Disclaimer: The characters and world which this fic takes place in belong to Mercedes Lackey, I state no claim except for the plot among my fellow fanfiction authors. 

Chapter 3

Savil nodded dumbly, even though she knew he wasn't expecting an affirmative, and lowered her head to rest her eyes on his boots in a shy manner.

"My name is Vallen, do you know that you have been chosen and what that means?" he asked in a ruff voice that reminded her of something scrapping on sandpaper.

"I think sir, it means I'm going to be a herald." She answered hesitantly. 

"It means you're going to be a herald-_mage _trainee, and I your mentor." He moved his feet just a little, a nervous shuffle she guessed; she glanced up at him through her lashes and wondered why a man that was so powerful would be nervous around _her_. Then, suddenly, she felt strangely calm, as if her fear had been swept away like a leaf in the wind, and with it gone, she began to notice little things about Vallen that made her want to trust him.

She heard the fall of boots behind her and turned her head to see who it was and saw a tall, somewhat attractive young woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes in a gray parody of Vallen's white outfit. He nodded his head in her direction and looked down at Savil. "This is Geri, she's a herald-mage trainee aswell as your fellow student and my daughter. Geri, this is Savil.

"Hi" Geri said, a smile as bright as the rising sun spreading across her lips and making her eyes sparkle like polished emerald. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it here, this place is more fun than it looks." 

Savil felt herself warming immediately to this woman, who she guessed was probably about 17; and felt as if she had known her all her life, instead of just for a few seconds.

"You two will also be sharing rooms with Mishel, my other student, and another herald trainee. You wont have much room to put personal belongings, but it doesn't appear as if you brought anything useful, so if I were you, I'd get rid of what ever you don't need. Geri will show you where to put your horse and things, and then she'll show you to the workroom after you're settled so I can see what, exactly, is the extent of your powers. In the mean time, I have things to do." And he turned away from them and walked with long, ground devouring strides, down a different hallway opposite the one he'd emerged from.

They both watched him go in silence, then Geri turned to her with that bright smile still on her face. "Lets find something to do with all your stuff, there _certainly_ wont be enough room for it in our quarters, Lady Bright, we have to stuff our uniforms under our beds just to make sure we can find them when we need them. She eyed Serenity for a moment before shrugging. "You wont be needing _her_ anymore, and after riding your companion, you wont want her." Kellan shook her head as if to agree. 

Savil wondered if she could part with her precious mare when unexpectedly, the memory flashed before her as if it had only been days ago instead of the three and a half years it was. She'd found her as a foal in an old man's field; she used to work for him, since he was losing the strength in his legs and was having trouble doing certain chores. She'd gone out to feed the horses he kept for breeding and found that one of the pregnant mares had prolapsed. The foal, a paint like her sire, had been lying in the grass. She'd had to help her onto her feet and support the wobbly newborn all the way to the barn, grab a bottle and run back to get the calastrume from the mother. For a few weeks, she had gone back to help the old man hand feed and raise the foal, but one day, she'd gone back, and he hadn't been there, his horses were being taken by neighbors and she'd been nearly frantic trying to figure out who took the little thing. Finally, one of his friends, an old woman, had brought her on a harness and gave the little paint foal to her. From then on, she had paid as much attention to her father's brute beasts, as she did to a blade of grass; now they expected her to just give her up like she was nothing.

:_She'd be happier Chosen, you wont have enough time to spend with her, you should give her to someone who does.:_Kellan's voice interrupted her thoughts:_You have to think about what's best for her, do you really want her, whose been the sole center of your attention since she was born, to just preen away in the stalls? That's no life, she needs someone who can really care for her.:_

_:I.. I guess you're right, but still, it will be hard to part with her, she.. she's like my best friend.:_ She thought back sadly, then she felt an emotion flow into her from Kellan, who than reluctantly broke contact and Savil's eyes slowly came back into focus. 

The first thing she saw was Geri with a strange look on her face, Savil, thinking she had somehow offended her, started to take a step back, but stopped herself midway. "You can talk to her?" there was a sadness and longing in her voice that twisted Savil's stomach. 

"With Kellan, yes, sort of. Why, can't you?" The expression, which Savil now recognized as envy, was replaced by a deep sadness.  
"No, I can't talk to Jaydius, I just get pictures and emotions. See empathy, firestarting, and the mage gift are the only ones I have, and my firestarting is so weak I get a reaction headache just trying to light a candle."

Savil didn't know what to say, mainly because she didn't know what any of those words meant, but her pride wouldn't let her ask the questions. Geri sensed that she had nothing to say and forced a smile. "Ah hell, no use complaining about it, I've lived with out mindspeech this long. Come on, let's go put your things away and get you settled in, then I'll take you to the workroom; and don't worry, I'll take care of your horse." She started for the building behind the one Vallen had gone into and Savil followed, tugging slightly on Serenity's reins.

:_I'll be in the field Chosen, it's not far and you'll be able to find it easily, just call, I'll be there._: Kellan's voice once again appeared in her head along with a presence she was coming to recognize as the companions.

:_Do you really have to go? All right, see you soon, and be well._:

:_Same to you, heart-sister._: The presence disappeared and Kellan started back the way they'd came as Savil followed after Geri going the opposite.

*****

Savil closed the heavy oak door nervously, glancing over at the figure that was leaning casually against the wall infront of her. His blue eyes watching her every move like a hawk stalking a rabbit; she didn't like the feeling at all. She tried to reach for Kellan with her mind for support, but found it hurt a little and she couldn't seem to find her presence.

"The bond isn't strong enough yet, you need more physical contact before you can mind-call her at long distances." Vallen pushed himself away from the wall with a foot, coming towards Savil with his arms crossed across his chest. He stopped a few feet away from her and stared down his long nose at her small frame that barely reached his shoulder. 

He reached out a hand and placed it on her head, "this may feel a little weird." And that was all the warning she got before a new presence invaded her mind, gently probing all the nooks and crannies with careful mental "hands."

"Those "hands" touched something that felt like thick boiling liquid and the presence snapped out of her mind with a quickness that shocked her into stumbling backwards, away from Vallen. It took a few minutes in which his mouth worked but no sound came out, but finally "Well, that was something of a surprise." He sounded dazed, as if someone had picked up the chair that was in the corner and broke it over his head.

"Wha-What is it?" Savil asked, hoping he didn't notice that stutter. She watched him as he searched for something to say.

"You have four gifts," he said a little reluctantly. "Mindspeech, healing, farsight, and the mage gift-"

"Is that odd?" she interrupted anxiously, hoping he would explain some of what those words meant.

"No, _that's_ not odd; your farsight is weak and your healing is useless. Mindspeech is over average, that's no surprise, but your mage gift…" He trailed off and She suppressed the urge to strangle him. "Your gift is very strong" he continued after a moment in which he groped for words. "I'm one of the most powerful herald mages in the circle, but you… I can teach you enough control that the power wont consume and control _you_. But, I could never teach you enough to have _absolute_ control, you'll have to struggle to keep a lid on you gift when you lose your temper and get angry." He studied her for a moment, his head cocked to the side. "Judging by the way you came in here and the way your standing _now_, you have a short temper and are very proud, a bad combination. You're also confused but don't want to admit that you have absolutely no idea what I've been talking about through half this interview, right?" Savil's jaw felt as if it was coming unhinged at the accuracy of his words and quickly clenched her teeth together. 

He laughed softly, "Stubborn too, well tomorrow your training will begin, you're afternoons will be in here, and the only way you'll get out of it is if you're on your deathbed. The rest of your classes will be taken with Mishel, she's about your age I'd guess and just starting her training aswell. Now, go spend time with your companion, you'll need to be in physical contact with each other for the bond to fully develop, the first few hours are crucial. When you hear a bell, that means it's almost lunch and I'll be presenting you to the King so hurry back to the student quarters, there should be a pair of grays there, change and meet me here okay?" She nodded and he gave her a satisfied smile. "That's good, now out, and as for your questions, ask your companion, you'll get more understanding from her and maybe she can prepare you for tomorrow. Now go, she'll be in the field, just follow the road to the right of this building and you'll find it."

"Okay" Savil answered excitedly and then rushed out of the work room as fast as she could in a mad dash to get to the field to try and spend as much time as she could with Kellan.

*****

Savil followed Vallen's instructions and ran straight down the path until she came to a field that looked more like a very large park. Since she still couldn't sense Kellan's presence, and it felt like she was stretching a sore muscle when she tried, she whistled to get her attention instead. Three snowy white heads lifted and looked towards her, their silver manes shining in the perfect autumn sun. One broke away from the group and trotted happily in her direction as Kellan's presence once again settled comfortably in the back of her mind.

:_Lovely day to thee Chosen._: Savil felt a smile tugging the corners of her mouth up at just being with the companion and made no move to conceal it. Kellan's voice was soothing and made her want to forget all her worries; which she was only to willing to do. 

"Same to you" she replied, walking closer to her and placing her forehead against Kellan's. She stood like that for awhile, not thinking of anything except how comforting it was just to be by her. Until Kellan gently took her tunic in her teeth and jerked her head to the side, pulling Savil around to her shoulder.

That was all the prompting she needed; putting one hand on her neck, she grabbed a fist full of hair, braced, then swung up onto Kellan's back and settled. Together, they moved further into the field until the buildings that they left behind became the size of doll houses.

"Kellan, I have a question." Savil said hesitantly, reluctant to break the comforting silence.

:_Ask away._:

"What do the gifts mean? Like empathy and firestarting, or the mage gift and farsight? I don't understand." Kellan cocked her head back and to one side so that she was looking at Savil out of one sapphire eye. 

:_The gifts? Well, empathy deals with emotions see, a strong empath can manipulate emotions, others can only sense what someone is feeling.: _She turned her head back around to watch where she was going. _:Firestarting is just what it says, only you're starting the fire with your mind, farsight is when you can see things that are far away. And the mage gift is the ability to see and manipulate energy, also known as magic; understand?:_

"I do now, thank you. Geri and Vallen also both said that I have mindspeech, is that what makes it possible for you to talk to me?"

:_I could talk to you whether you had it or not but it's not very easy for us and so we don't usually do it. No, what that is, is the ability to read minds and to talk mind to mind with others with the same gift._: She stopped next to a running stream and shook her head, making her mane brush against Savil's chin. :_Now get off please_.: and Savil slid off her bare back and landed noiselessly beside her. Kellan pranced away from her and then dropped gracelessly and began rolling merrily in the grass. Savil giggled and Kellan stopped while on her back and looked up at her, rolled her eyes, snorted, and then went back to rolling. Savil sat down in the soft grass and watched as the blades waved gently in the breeze, thinking that life was like this field, and people were just blades of grass that bend in the wind.

:_Bend Chosen, but never break, and when the wind ceases to blow, they continue their never ending reach for the sun.: _Kellan's voice was cheerful and infected Savil's mind with happiness. Smiling again, Savil laid back with her hands behind her head and starred up at the clouds slowly moving across the sky. She felt her eyes start to droop and her mind started to drift into a doze, but Kellan had other ideas than a nap as she jumped into the creek, spraying water up and whickering tauntingly. Savil sat bolt upright and gaped at her in shock. 

:_If there were any flies around, frogs would be very mad at you.:_ Kellan teased, dancing in place with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Savil started to laugh and Kellan bucked playfully and pranced in a circle, kicking up dried grass and stirring up insects that had settled there.

"You know, the only thing that separates you from humans is the shape you take." She said, and then plopped back down, "And I'm not getting up, I happen to be quite comfortable right here." Kellan made a sigh as heartfelt and hopeless as any young woman that knows she's been defeated.

:_Stubborn!: _was the only reply Kellan gave, but it was with the same good humor as before, and she walked happily over to Savil and sat down as graceful as any lady of court. Savil looked over at her and laughed, Kellan tilted her head to the side in confusion. :_what?:_

"You have grass in your hair" She reached out a finger and picked out a blade of yellowed grass and smiled at Kellan's feigned look of shock. 

"I do believe you do too" Savil jumped and turned quickly to see who had managed to sneak up behind her to see an unbelievably handsome boy in student grays. He shrugged apologetically, and smiled, the sun reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes as the breeze played gently with short, straight black hair. "I'm sorry if I startled you, my names Erik, what's yours?"

"Savil" she answered suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at his pretty face that, to her at least, could be hiding so many ugly secrets.

:_Don't be ridiculous, he's a herald trainee, like you!_: Kellan snapped, shaking her head in annoyance at Savil's absentmindedness.

Sensing the uneasiness in her voice, he smiled more charmingly, and under Kellan's words and his gaze, her icy walls melted and she smiled back somewhat reluctantly. 

"May I join you, it's starting to get a bit lonely, just me and Drinand?" Savil looked beside him and noticed the companion that seemed to be eyeing her with amusement, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Sure, I don't mind, Kellan doesn't either."

:_Not in the least._: Kellan assured her needlessly. Erik's eyes lit up as he moved to sit beside her and his mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh at something he was thinking or -judging by the way his eyes went slightly unfocused- something his companion said. 


	4. Destiny

Destiny Awaits __

Disclaimer: The characters and world which this fic takes place in belong to Mercedes Lackey, I state no claim except for the plot among my fellow fanfiction authors. 

Chapter 4

Laying under the warm sun beside Erik, with the smell of grass in her nostrils and her head pillowed comfortably against Kellan's side; Savil began to completely relax and enjoy herself again. They hadn't really talked much, just laid in silence, atleast until he had begun to hum a tune that had a romantic sound to it. Savil strained her ears to listen, trying to see if it was one she'd ever heard before; it wasn't. He looked sideways at her with a suspicious smile on his face and stopped abruptly, turning onto his side and propping his head up on his hand.

"What song was that?" she asked, smiling back at him, extending her thought-sensing ability as she asked the question- 

-And met a wall like the one Trenton had, only this one wasn't evil or dirty, it was pure, almost too pure, and there was something familiar yet -not. 

:_You can't just go into people's heads Chosen.: _Kellan said with forced calm, although Savil sensed the snap it had almost been. Well that counted for the familiarity, but what was the other one? She looked over at Erik to see if he'd been the one, but he seemed to be unaware. Then she looked at it his companion and realized that _he _was the other presence.

"Hey, Dreamer, you want me to answer your question or not?" He asked with a smile, a hint of laughter in his voice. Savil shook her head to clear her vision and then nodded. "Well, alright then; the song is called 'My Lady's Eyes' it's not really very good lyric wise, but the music's beautiful."

"That sounds sappy" Savil said honestly, sitting up and supporting herself on her hands.

He laughed and sat up too. "It is, probably the most ridiculously disgusting excuse for a song you'll ever hear, but-" He shrugged "like I said, the music halfway makes up for it." He looked like he was about to say something else when a bell rang from across the field in the direction of the buildings. Both their heads jerked that way and Erik sighed then stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet with a strength his body didn't show. 

"We better be getting back Dreamer, since I bet you're going to be introduced to King Gragery and Queen Tiphiny, and you'll need to change into grays. Do you know the way to the rooms?" He asked, giving her an unneeded boost onto Kellan's back.

"Not really" she said uncertainly, reluctant to be a burden to him; but he smiled as if he'd hoped she didn't, and with one fluid motion, he was mounted and settled.

"Let's get going then, we don't have much time." He said, then with out warning, Kellan took off into a full run and Savil had to struggle to suppress her instinct, which was to stop her, running suddenly like that could lame a horse- but then, Kellan wasn't a horse. Erik and his Drinand were right behind them, and Kellan slowed down so that they were galloping side by side. Savil noticed that it sounded as if it were only one horse and realized that they were matching strides. 

Far too soon for her liking, the fence around the field came into view, but neither of the companions slowed and she felt Kellan gather her legs under her.

:_Brace Chosen.:_ Savil tightened her legs around Kellan's stomach and griped her mane, adjusting herself so that she was leaning forward, but not so much as to unbalance her. She felt a rush as Kellan left the ground and soared over the fence with such grace it was as if she was flying. She landed just as gracefully, the musical chime of her hooves on the cobble street like an applauding crowd.

Erik's companion landed at the same time and way, only when his fore-hooves hit the street, he pivoted in front of Kellan so that they were facing each other. "Showoffs" Savil said loud enough so that they could hear it; Erik smiled.

"Not anymore than you, we just do it with style." He said, Savil laughed and Kellan whickered, for all the world as if she were laughing too. Erik slid out of the saddle with feigned dignity and she covered a laugh by sticking her nose in the air like any young snob, and waited for him to help her down. He laughed at her pose and bowed mockingly, trying unsuccessfully to hid his smile and appear serious.

"Does thou lovely lady need thee to assist her in thy decent?" He asked with a chuckle, holding out his hand invitingly.

"Yes, indeed she does." Savil replied with a flirty tone, and with all courtly manners, placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her down.

"You could pass for any of those flutter heads at court you know that" he said, releasing her hand.

"Really? perhaps I shall try and join them some time-" she started.

"You better not" he teased, although with a tone that said he was serious. "Their all a bunch of blood-sucking, gold diggers if you ask me! Sent to the capital by their parents to snag any good looking young man with a high rank." His teasing tone turned bitter, which suggested to Savil that he was currently a target for one or more of the young ladies, and wisely changed the subject.

"So how were you chosen anyway?" she asked, hoping it was a safe subject. He smiled, just as happy for the change of topic but there was reluctance in his voice. 

"Well, it wasn't like the stories, that's for sure, far to ordinary for me." He said with a forced laugh, as if he didn't want to talk about it. Savil laughed too but it had a edge of bitterness.

"I could do with ordinary, this is all far to strange for me." She replied. He looked at her as if she were naïve and he confirmed that thought with his next words.

"You think this is strange? Then you'll get one hell of a surprise when you go out on internship, you'll possibly have to study hard to under stand how un-ordinary our jobs are, you'll-" He started. 

"Okay, are you going to answer my question or lecture me?" She interrupted impatiently as they started at a fast walk towards one of the many buildings. (which all looked the same to her)

"Not if you're going to be bitchy about it." He said crossly, folding his arms infront of him and looking straight ahead, walking in long, ground devouring strides that had Savil rushing to keep up. His heartbreakingly handsome face was a perfect mask of calm, to free of emotion for her comfort. She wanted to apologize and get him to talk to her again, but her pride wouldn't let her open her mouth, and when she did, she choked on the words. So they walked to her room in silence, her throat clogged with guilt and every step of the way hoping he would say something to break the suffocating quiet that hung between them like a plague. 

*****

He liked her, he didn't want to admit it, but he like her a lot. The fact that she hadn't fallen for his beautiful face immediately probably caused that, he got tired of being the male dog in a cage full of bitches, only sixteen and he was already more experienced than most men half his age. Women who's names he couldn't remember for the life of him had occupied his bed more than once, never another trainee though, and never anyone he was actually attracted too, not in any other way than sexually anyway. The one fault he could see right off was that she wanted people to believe she didn't have any faults. Well, the weapons master would beat that out of her soon enough, and in a way, he was looking forward to it, massages were one of his specialties and he judged she would need that talent by the end of tomorrow. _Of course_, he sighed mentally _I think that's all I'd be able to do, she's to closed up right now, I'd be surprised if she let me do that. _

He wanted to talk to her, wanted to say something to break the silence, but he wanted her to think that her pride had made him mad at her so that she would apologize. Surely the girls she would have to make friends with would be repelled by her sense of superiority. And to top it off, poor Savil wasn't very pretty, only guys who couldn't do any better, besides herald trainees of course, would be attracted to her. He felt as if she was more like a little sister to him, a sister he was hoping to have a more intimate relationship with, but still a sister. 

:_It's the bond between all heralds Chosen._: His companion said :_It makes you seem like one big family, everyone feels like their brothers and sisters and everyone sleeps together. There _are_ rare bonds between heralds and even normal people, where they love only one person and stay with them their entire lives, the lifebond._:

:_Do you think that that's what this is?_: he asked eagerly. He felt his companions disagreement before he actually spoke.

:_I don't think, I _know_ it's not a lifebond, I would have known immediately because there would have been another bond, one that connected you two, but the only thing I sense is the herald bond._: Drinand shrugged mentally then withdrew from his mind, but Erik could still sense his presence if he ever needed to contact him.

All to early, but then to late as well, they came to the student's building and he directed her to the girls side. Opening the door for her, he left her with a cold sounding "goodbye" and then made his way down to the lunch room in a hurry to see if he could find anything left to eat before his next class.

*****

Coming back from meeting with the King and his Queen, Savil was feeling rather drained, she'd memorized the way her and Vallen had taken so that she wouldn't need help getting back and was currently approaching the door to her new room. When she opened the door to the quarters she was sharing with some of the other herald trainees, she saw a girl standing tiptoe to look in the mirror above a bed, trying to get her curly brown hair into a bun. Savil walked quietly over to her bed and sat down as softly as she could, trying not to disturb her; unfortunately for her, the bed had other plans as it creaked loudly. The girl started and spun around, her dark shoulder-length curls falling about her face and bouncing with her movements. When she saw that it was another herald trainee, she smiled reassuringly and her hazel eyes shined brightly. 

"So you're the new girl?" a statement not a question, but Savil nodded anyway. "Thought so. My name is Mishel, what's yours?" she asked, twisting one curly lock of hair around her index finger as she held out her other hand to her.

"Savil" she answered simply as she starred rudely at her outstretched hand, not interested in talking at the moment and the girl dropped her hand with a shrug. But Mishel didn't seem to notice her silent message as she turned back to the mirror, still intent on speaking. 

"That's a nice name, so how old are you?" Savil sighed irritatedly.

"Fourteen."

"Really, so am I, well I'll be turning fourteen anyway, in a couple of days. So what are you're gifts? I know the mage gift is one, but what are the others, you have to atleast have another one." She said, reaching for a tie that was laying on her bed with one hand while trying to hold her hair back with the other.

"Actually, I have four" Savil said proudly, Mishel lifted an eyebrow at her tone but otherwise made no other gestures to show that she noticed it. "As you know I have the mage gift, then mindspeech, healing, and farsight." Savil felt herself smile as her other eyebrow joined the first.

"Oh, that's nice, mines the mage gift, strong fetching, usable foresight, and then I have weak mindspeech but I can still talk to my companion." Then added "Your not the only one with four, there are some with five gifts, and we have two boys here with six, though their gifts were brought to life by head injuries, not opening up naturally." She replied informatively, avoiding the mocking tone that kept trying to creep into her voice. But Savil ignored it, she wanted to know who had six gifts.

"Who are the two that have the six gifts?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Well, lets see, one of their names is Raynand and the other is Erik. Why do you ask?" She looked at her curiously. 

"Erik has six gifts? Do you know what they are?" Savil asked, this time not able to conceal her eagerness.

"I think they are strong firestarting, mindspeech, mild empathy, healing, weak bardic, and master level mage gift." She replied, counting them off on her fingers.

"What happened to him, you said his gifts were brought to life by a head injury?"

"I don't really know, he won't tell anyone, only Vallen knows and he just said that his channels opened because of a bump on the head." She shrugged and Savil sighed.

"Well, I have to go" she said after smoothing out her grays and checking her hair one last time to make sure it was perfect. "I'll be back to get you after lunch break so you can start your equitation lessons." And she left the room with long, hurried steps, leaving Savil alone. 

She sighed again loudly, wondering what she was going to do for however long the break was. Unhappiness still hung heavily in her stomach and she'd had time to think about where her pride and arrogance might get her here. But the people at home, her siblings and cousins, would walk all over her if she didn't show them that she was better than them. How was here supposed to be different, instead of family they were strangers. Though nobody seemed to care about who she used to be, just what she was now or would be; she realized she had no use for her pride, and the first step to purging it was to apologize to Erik for being so rude to him.

She jumped off the bed and ran purposefully towards the door, knowing what she was going to do; her long, brown hair flowing behind. She didn't have a clue as to where he was though, for a minute her enthusiasm faltered but then a thought hit her. _Kellan might! _And she slowed to a fast walk down the hall. :_Kellan?_: she sent, hoping that the time they'd spent together had strengthened they're bond. It had, for she replied almost immediately and there was only a little pressure between her eyes.

:_Here Chosen._:

:_Does Drinand know where Erik is?_: There was a preoccupied silence in which Savil tried to concentrate on keeping the link open and seeing where she was going through eyes that didn't want to focus.

:_He says that Erik is on his way to the field._: A pause and then :_may I ask why you'd like to know?_:

:_To apologize for snapping at him._: she found it easy to think about, easier than she's thought it would be, which served to encourage her. She imagined a scenario where she would run up to him and say she was sorry, he would smile and except it, then take her into his arms-

:_I'm happy you're going to apologize Chosen,_: Kellan said forcefully, purposefully interrupting her daydream as if she knew what direction it was taking and didn't wish to be present in her mind when it had nothing to do with apologies. :_Would you like me to tell Drinand so that he can tell his Chosen?_:

:_No, I'd like to surprise him._: she said happily, surprising herself with this sudden return of spirit. Kellan sent her silent approval in a burst of emotion and withdrew from her mind, leaving Savil to speed-walk through the rest of the hallway with her daydreams to accompany her.

*****

Erik leaned against the fence surrounding Companions field, Drinand behind him on the other side with his head resting on his shoulder and his eyes closed, reveling in the feel of the afternoon sun on his white coat. Erik relaxed as he always did in his companion's presence. He watched absently as a white dog with a black head and two back spots on his back; snatched an unsuspecting squirrel up from the street where he had sat to eat some dropped bread. 

The small animal shrieked and turned to bite the mutt, but he shook his head violently and the squirrel went limp with a crunch as blood spilled over the dogs lips before he licked it away. Erik, who was accustomed to street brutality, neither turned away nor tried to rescue the poor animal. Instead, he watched as another stray mongrel, this one twice the size and black, rushed the white dog, who instead of yipping and running away like any of the high born's hounds might have; placed himself between his meal and the would-be thief. The Bigger dog snarled threateningly and rushed again, this time the littler dog rushed under him, biting the tender throat underneath and holding. Bracing his four legs against the larger dogs chest, he ripped himself away, taking a large amount of flesh with him. The black dog howled in pain and turned to run away, but by the blood he was leaving behind, Erik judged he wouldn't get far. The white dog picked up his prize and loped into a corner where his back would be protected against surprise and hungrily ate the squirrel. 

That was what his life was like, before he'd gotten into a street fight and received a concussion from it. He'd been the lone wolf that lived between the two packs, trying to stay out of both their ways and picking off their members one by one when he caught them alone. He should have known that they would catch him one day, just like someday, a pack of stray dogs will find this dog alone and fancy him an easy target. Not much even a skilled fighter can do when faced with larger numbers of stronger enemies. 

"Erik!" he turned to see Kellan cantering up with Savil riding her bareback. He felt a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up but, remembering how he was supposed to be acting; he turned the smile into a frown and looked at her with what he hoped was a passive glance before turning back to watch the dog devour the squirrel. She'd been confident when she's rode up on Kellan's back; now, as he heard the grass crunch beneath her feet, her uncertainty drifted to him like a scent carried on the wind and he wished that he had strong enough empathy to see why she was uncertain. She came up beside him shyly and watched the dog, flinching when she saw that he was eating another creature.

She coughed purposefully, and he sensed she was about to say something, turning to look at her, he cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to speak. She opened her mouth, and took a large breath of air-

-then held it; she looked torn, as if fighting some internal battle and wasn't sure which side would win. He took a moment to wonder what she wanted to say.

*****

It was supposed to be easy! All she had to do was say "sorry" how hard could it have been? But when she'd walked up to him, and he'd looked right through her as if she hadn't even been there, her confidence crumbled. She'd got some of it back when he hadn't immediately tolled her to leave, but when she opened her mouth to say the word… She'd froze, half of her wanted _so_ badly to apologize for being rude, but the other half wanted just as vehemently to walk away. She didn't _need_ him! Besides it was _his_ fault, he'd had no right to lecture her. But, she shouldn't have snapped at him, he didn't deserve that, she should've just kept her head and asked him politely to answer her question. She was torn. 

"Did you have something to say?" He asked detachedly, raising one eyebrow, Savil wilted under that look and hung her head, looking down at her new boots that were a size or two to big and nodded. She straightened out her shirt nervously and watched the grass as she moved it around with her left boot. "Well?" She cringed at the meaning that one little word had in it and buried her pride under her cloak of guilt. 

"I'm sorry."


	5. Destiny

Destiny Awaits __

Disclaimer: The characters and world which this fic takes place in belong to Mercedes Lackey, I state no claim except for the plot among my fellow fanfiction authors. 

__

Chapter 5

Everything had gone pretty well since she'd apologized, none of her fantasies had come true but that was to be expected. The rest of the day hadn't gone that bad either, although she was still sore from the equitation lesson, a hot bath had taken care of most of that.

At the moment she was laying on her new bed, her long wet hair falling down her back and making the bed and her clothes damp. She wondered if it would be possible to light a candle with out waking up Geri, Mishel, and another girl who hadn't yet introduced herself. She'd been thinking about her mother and brother, the only two people who were likely to wonder what had become of her, and yearned to write to them, simultaneously wishing for paper and a pen.

Just as she thought that, an orange glow illuminated her from the bed next to hers and she glanced up to see Geri cradling an orange sphere in the palm of her hand. 

"Silver for your thoughts?" she said, then cocked her head to the side and smiled "though I can probably guess at them, your thinking about your family aren't you?" Savil nodded, not really surprised but curious, a lot of people were good at reading facial expressions, but Savil was good at eluding the best of them. She wanted to know how Geri had guessed at it.

"It's my gift" she answered before Savil asked the question, "I can sense your emotions, I felt your loneliness for someone close to you and guessed at family."

"You can sense emotions?" Savil made no move to conceal her eagerness to learn more about the gifts and was rewarded with a stretch of the smile from Geri for her enthusiasm.

"Yep, and control them, though my gift is only strong enough to concentrate on one person at a time and I can't use it as an offensive weapon. I used it on you today, when you were talking with my father, he's not very good with people especially young adults; he was in the guard before he was chosen and more used to _trying _to intimidate people. The newly Chosen are usually already confused and scared; he's not the best at comforting and it hurts him when the younger ones cry. I helped him out by making him seem not so threatening to you, you know, just kinda took the fear away so you could see the person and not the "oh-so-threatening" Herald."

"Oh" _so that's why I felt like I knew her_ Savil realized smiling, then her eyes lighted on the sphere. "What is that?" 

Geri looked at the ball in her hand confused and then turned back to Savil smiling again. "This is a mage light; here, I'll teach you…" After a few instructions given by Geri and a demonstration, Savil clumsily tried to copy her actions and in moments, was holding her own mage light; though hers glowed a pale purple instead of orange. 

Geri yawned and then smiled tiredly, "well, I guess I should get to sleep, you should too" then she looked at her, tilting her head to the side, she reached under her mattress and pulled out five sheets of paper. "You should write them a letter, this is going to be the only time you have to do so, I advise you to take advantage of it." She handed Savil the papers and a pen on a small table beside her bed and then turned onto her side to sleep. "good night and sweet the dreams to you" she said.

"To you to, and thanks" she answered absently, concentrating on what she was going to write and to whom. Finally she decided she'd write them both a brief letter and set to putting it down on paper.

_To Lady Karen Ashkevron _

From Savil Ashkevron 

Dear Mother, how are you, I'm in Haven now, laying in bed. I'm terribly sorry if a worried you, my eternal apologies for leaving like that. I thought that it would be better if I left instead of bringing more possible danger down on you. I have something to tell you, I hope you'll be proud but I'm not sure. I've been Chosen_! Can you believe it? I'd never have guessed. They say I'm a Herald-Mage trainee now and that my other gifts are mindspeech, farsight, and healing. I would explain them but it is atleast a candle mark passed the time I would usually be dreaming and I am exhausted! I start my training tomorrow so I better get my rest. Please write back soon._

Your daughter Savil

To Withen Ashkevron

From Savil Ashkevron

Dear Brother…

GUESS WHAT! I was Chosen today! Can you believe it? Me? A Herald? Well, Herald-mage trainee actually. I hope you are not mad at me for leaving so abruptly, I really did it to help everyone, I am sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. I miss you. How is everyone taking my leave? Is Father rejoicing?! Sorry for the bitterness, but he didn't seem like he would've missed me much and I have been curious if my observations were correct. Well regrettably I have to go, I will write you when I can, good bye dear brother, and please write me back soon, my eyes yearn to see what you have to say.

Savil

As she signed the second letter she folded them in half and tucked them neatly under her pillow, placing the unused paper on the table and the pen atop them. Yawning, she pulled the blankets up around her and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*****

The next morning, Savil was jerked awake to hands shaking her shoulders. She looked up to see the shining brown eyes of the girl who hadn't given her name and Savil stared at her, not comprehending what was going on. 

"Savil, that's you name right?" she asked, still shaking her shoulder gently, "It's time to wake up. We have to bathe before breakfast, the bell has already rang, hurry, or they'll be no hot water left." Savil sat up slowly, nodding in answer to her question and blinking owlishly at the bright yellow light that was bobbing obediently over the girls head; wondering what it was. Then memory came back to her and she stared up at the girl. 

"Who are you?" she asked, grabbing a pair of her student grays from under the bed and a robe hanging off the bed post from last night. 

The girl blushed, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself, "My name's Elspeth" She replied casually as Savil swung her legs off the bed. She stopped and starred dumbfounded.

"The heir designate?" She asked before thinking, not quite believing it. _No, she can't be, I can't be sharing living space with the princess of Valdemar, it's a different Elspeth, the names a popular one, she could just be-_

"That's me, but I'd rather you thought of me as just another herald-mage trainee. We better hurry, like I said, there might not be any hot water left and I don't recommend we start the day with a cold bath." She said, grabbing Savil's arm and tugging her along after her, barely giving her enough time to snatch up her boots and get her slippers on.

*****

Savil walked slowly to her first class, her wet hair up in a tight bun; despite what Elspeth had said, they were one of the first there and Savil had finished her bath earlier than the others. She'd gotten a hot biscuit with sausage and cheese cooked into it from the kitchen by their room, and was currently nibbling away at it.

She turned a corner -Mishel having given her directions while they'd taken their baths last night- and stopped dead. The dog that Erik had been watching the day before was beside the building not five feet away watching some pigeons peck at the bird feeders that were all around the palace. The birds saw her and lifted into the sky with a flurry of wings and some left behind feathers. The dog turned to look at her and Savil very nearly ran; but the dog just cocked his head to the side, wagged his tail, then got up to leave. 

"Wait," she called, suddenly not wanting the dog to go now that she believed it friendly, "Are you hungry boy?" she tore her biscuit in half, and then tore that into four smaller pieces. The dog turned around and looked at her curiously, then scented the food and came towards her quickly; he snatched one of the pieces out of her hand viciously, grazing her fingertips with his teeth, then looked at the rest of the food expectantly. 

She couldn't help but laugh "Okay, just don't take my hand off with it this time." Savil held out another piece for him and he looked at it awhile before taking it gently, taking care not to bite her fingers as if he'd understood her. She reached out a hand to pet him and he watched it suspiciously, but made no violent move so she kept going. 

Suddenly, his eyes diverted to the side and the hair rose up on his shoulders and trailed down his back to the half curled tail that was standing straight up. A low, barely audible growl crawled its way up from his throat and Savil snatched her hand away just as someone else grabbed her from behind and jerked her away from him, causing her to drop the contents in both hands. She looked up to see Mishel starring at the dog with a worried and angry expression on her face.

"What were you thinking!" She all but yelled, eyes still locked on the dog. "He could be dangerous!" Savil saw him brace and the growl shot up to a snarl as he prepared to attack Mishel. _Funny_ she thought as she signaled frantically for the animal to calm down, _I know the reactions of animals as if they were my own, but I couldn't tell what a person was feeling if they gave me an emotional slap in the face! _Finally he stopped snarling and stared at her with his head cocked to the side, -though one eye still watch Mishel threateningly- then, as if noticing it for the first time, he stepped forward and snapped up the biscuit pieces in two bites before turning a corner and loping into an ally.

"You're crazy" Mishel said in a perfectly conversational tone, standing up from her half crouch and holding out a hand for Savil; she took and allowed the other girl to pull her to her feet. "Well, come on, lets get to class" and they started to walk down the street towards their first class.


	6. Destiny

Destiny Awaits __

Disclaimer: The characters and world which this fic takes place in belong to Mercedes Lackey, I state no claim except for the story among my fellow fanfiction authors. 

Chapter 6

Savil walked slowly to Companions Field, clenching a piece of paper in her hand as the dreary rain -which would turn to snow before nightfall- fell from heavy gray clouds, pelting her mercilessly and plastering her hair to her face. _How nice, a climate to match my mood, aren't the Gods thoughtful. _She thought sarcastically as she clasped the paper even harder. Sighing angrily, she loosened her grip on the letter, straightened it out, and held it up to read it one more time.

_To: Herald-Mage Trainee, Savil Ashkevron_

From: Lady Karen Ashkevron

My dearest Savil, I'm very proud of you, and I hope that you are happy with your new life. My heart weeps to tell you this, but your brother Withen will not be sending a letter back to you. When I was reading your letter to him, he took it from me and tore it to pieces. He has become a copy of Lord Joserlin, though he has applied himself diligently to his responsibilities -for which I am grateful- he has acquired some of his less-attractive attributes aswell, including and especially, his low respect for women. Withen has also taken to spending his after evening meal time with my sister and the maids to insult you; I defend you as often as possible, but it is to no avail. One of my close friends has a daughter about his age, I've arranged for her to visit and she will be here for about a fortnight. I hope that Withen takes to her, perhaps she can straighten him out. Write me back soon please, as a child I dreamed of being Chosen and I wish to know all the details.

By my hand and the Ashkevron seal

Your loving mother, Lady Karen

She crumpled the letter without even realizing it, _I can't believe him! _She thought angrily, but never finished the thought for Kellan was waiting at the fence.

__

*****

Savil threw herself down on the bed, exhausted from weapons practice, the weapons master had used her for a demonstration and she could of swore through half of it that she would faint from strain. _She has it in for me, I swear it! Gods I'm so sore even me _hair_ hurts!_

She was about to get up to bathe, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called; the door swung open slowly and a trainee in gray about her age walked in with two letters. "Just put those on the table right there, thanks Jelsi." She said, recognizing that the herald-page was one of her close friends -a highborn that had been raised in the city; the only child of a very loving father, her mother had died giving birth to her and as a result, she had been spoiled rotten, she'd never had to raise a hair to fend for herself if she didn't wish it-.

The girl smiled and set the letters down as she was instructed. "No problem Savi" she replied, using the nickname that had seem to spread through the entire collegium one day. "Looks like you got one from Erik" she said, just a little enviously, as she eyed the topmost letter. "how is it going between you two anyway?"

Savil thought that over for a moment before answering. "Well, we haven't stepped beyond the bounds of friendship _yet_, but it does seem as though they're being stretched." She shrugged dismissing the topic and half smiled. "How is it between you and that new Healer? What was his name, Andrel?"

Jelsi blushed, "well, gee you know what, I have other letters I'm supposed to deliver, so I-I'll see you later okay Savil. Bye." She stammer, before turning quickly and escaping out the door at almost a run. 

_She's so modest isn't she? _Savil thought, and wasn't in the least surprised to find an answering voice in her mind.

_:That she is Chosen: _Kellan 'said' _:she's never been in an intimate relationship like this before and she's still nervy about what to do.: _

_:That's understandable, not everyone was raised in such a worldly family.: _Savil replied, reaching for the letter on top as she reached for a piece of cheese with the other.

She unfolded the paper and read it over quickly, eager to get up and get her bath over before she began to smell _to _bad.

_To: Herald-Mage Trainee, Savil Ashkevron _

From: Herald-Mage Trainee, Erik Forchette

Hello Savil,

Do you have anything planned for tonight? If not, hurry up and bathe and meet me at Companions Field, on the bridge. I'll be waiting there, I need to tell you something.

Erik

Savil folded the letter a different way than it had originally been and jumped up from her sitting position on her bed, cheese still in mouth, she grabbed her wool robe, extra change of grays, and ran down to the bath house.

__

*****

Erik paced nervously back and forth on the bridge over the Terilee River, resisting the urge to bite his nails, a bad habit he'd been trying to get rid of since he'd been Chosen, but so far to no avail. 

He couldn't believe it, he'd be leaving for internship tomorrow morning; it seemed asthough he'd just arrived, even though it had been four years, counting the five and a half months he _should_ have had left. 

_Gods where was she?_ He wanted to talk to Savil, to tell her what was going on, tonight would be his last chance to tell her anything. It had been such short notice, one minute he was planning what he'd do for the next five months, the next he finds out he's leaving tomorrow and to pack the things he'll need.

_:Don't get so worked up Chosen, You knew that you would be going earlier than most because of how far ahead you are of them. Your ability to consume knowledge like you do your food has left your teachers very happy with you, they believe that you are ready and so do I.: _Drinand said reassuringly inside his head. Erik stopped his senseless pacing and placed a hand on his Companion's arched neck for comfort. 

_:It's not really that I don't think I can do it,: _he replied _:It's just that they're not really giving me a lot of time to say goodbye.:_

:I know, I just wanted you to know that I support you and that I love you, also, if you want to start a more intimate relationship with Kellan's Chosen, I support you there aswell.: Erik felt tears coming to his eyes and forced them back down, he didn't want his eyes going bloodshot now; but he sent the feelings that had caused those tears to form to Drinand and hugged him. The Companion's snowy white neck curved around him as he gave his Chosen the closest thing to a return hug as he could, then pulled away slowly to look across the bridge.

_:She's here Chosen.: _Erik pulled away and wiped the tears that had managed to surface regardless of his efforts with the back of his hand.

Savil sat on Kellan's bare back like the of Queen of Ice; her trainee garb that of the lightest gray, her wet hair tied behind her with a gray hood over her head, probably to keep her hair from collecting ice. Her posture was that of royalty he'd bet even the Queen would envy, and Kellan almost seemed to be part of the snow, her shining coat blended perfectly. Erik was surprised at the beauty he felt while watching them, winter spirit, or an ice fairy, he didn't know what to call her, but at that moment she didn't look quite human. 

He realized how his initial reaction to her stubborn, mulish face had been incorrect because she _was _beautiful, if you could get her away from the comparison between the artificial pretties of court, she was a beauty fit for a God, surely not him. She dismounted gracefully, seeing how equitation was her best class, it wasn't a surprise that she looked so… enchanting, while riding Kellan. But once on the ground, the other-world grace left her and she became a mortal once more, though the feelings he'd experienced while thinking that she was some long forgotten sprit princess still lingered, only now they grew stronger because she was a mortal and she was within his grasp.

"You… had something to tell me?" Savil asked, shuffling nervously.

"Just that… You know how I was supposed to be leaving in the next five months or earlier?" She nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Well it's earlier, I'm leaving-"

"Early tomorrow" his mouth fell open and he stared at her in shock, he was about to ask how, but she waved her hand and answered first. "It's all over the collegium, Elspeth told me."

"Oh…" well, that changed what he was going to say. Savil leaned heavily on the board railing, looking down at the rapidly moving water sadly.

"It's going to be different without you here." She whispered. Kellan came up and nuzzled the side of her face before her and Drinand left over the bridge and trotted to a secluded part of the field. Erik immediately shielded against his Companion and noticed Savil doing the same. Kellan and Drinand had taken a particular interest in one another over the last few days, not unpredicted since their Chosen had become so close, but it made it harder for Erik to keep his feelings for Savil hidden.

"They're like rabbits." Savil said suddenly, gentle laughter in her voice, he smiled warmly at her. She looked sideways at him and arched an eyebrow suspiciously, "what?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just… thinking… how beautiful you look." He said hastily, though that was only a small part of what he was thinking.

"Flatterer." She said, turning her attention back to the water.

"It's not flattery if it's true." He replied sincerely, she looked at him again, this one of mild surprise and amusement.

"Do you really believe that?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"You know I do." 

"I think there's something wrong with your eyes." She replied easily, though he _thought_ he'd heard pain beneath the gentle amusement.

"Do I have to show you that I'm serious?" he asked her in a whisper, moving so that he was standing beside her, she starred up at him surprised, but then began to smile slowly.

"You can try, but it might take a lot to convince me." 

"I'm willing to try all night." They both moved closer to each other, but just when their lips were about to meet, the sounds of wild snarls and yelps made them both jump.

_What in the nine hells…_ Before Erik knew, Savil was running towards the sounds, he tried to grab her arm, but she alluded his grasp without even knowing he was reaching for her. _What is she doing?!_

She dashed straight down the path and turned around the building, he was a pace or two behind her, and when he came onto the scene, he stopped and starred.

__

*****

Savil watched through eyes that felt as if they had fallen out of their sockets, vision slowly going red with unexplainable rage as she clenched and unclenched her hands that had dropped to her side. Before her stood two highborn boys, one held a bloody horsewhip and was laughing with the other as they watched the large hunting hounds they'd set on one medium sized mongrel attempt to tear it apart. The mutt was fighting desperately and had took down one of the four dogs, but the wounds from the whip were obviously affecting it and he was slowly falling. 

Savil, without thinking, exerted her magical ability, not yet trained and without control, to throw the creatures off the one beneath. Two hit the buildings with a yelp and landed limply on the ground, the other flew straight for the boy with the whip and hit him in the stomach, knocking them both backwards. The animal they'd been taking there sport out on stood on shaky legs for a moment after, snarling threateningly, lips lifted till they folded over his muzzle and revealing their underside. Finally, his weak legs crumpled under him and he fell to the ground with a whine. She ran to him, recognizing the black and white dog that seemed to appear where ever she went, and checked his wounds hastily. He managed a weak growl, but the threatening meaning was put off by the weak up then down of his crooked tail in greeting.

She tore a piece of her cloak straight across the bottom and wrapped it around the dog's under-chest -where he was bleeding badly and she could see a piece of the ribs- before picking him up and cradling him to her. Erik came up behind her, a worried expression on his face while the other boy turned white and escape down the street as fast as his short pudgy legs could carry him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked, starring down at the mutt's menacing eyes that starred defiantly into his, not turning them aside when Erik glared back.

"He wont hurt me." She said confidently, walking towards the Healing Collegium and silently praying that someone with the healing the gift didn't think themselves to high to help animals. 

__

*****

The red haired healer trainee tied the bandages securely around the hind leg and stood from his bent over position. "Well, that should do for now, just make sure that he doesn't chew the bindings, I've soaked them in a liquid that should discourage that, but sometimes they're pretty determined." He said with a laugh; Savil scrutinized his work before smiling reluctantly. 

"I must admit, I was worried when they assigned you to help him, but it seems that you've done well. For all I know about doctoring anyways." She finished with a shrug, She got an answering smile from the young healer.

"Animals are apprentice work, many of the full Healers consider creatures unworthy of their talent, but many of the trainees will be happy to help." He patted the top of the dogs head and a deep chest growl answered the gesture of kindness. "Well… I guess we're done here." He said, snatching his hand back before the mutt got the idea that it would serve better between his fangs. "You should take him back to the Herald collegium now, and make sure that you can keep him, I've never heard of any one having an actual _pet_ there before and they might not let you."

Savil let out a growl to match the dogs. "They better! Or they'll have to find themselves a _new_ Herald trainee!" And she picked the dog up gingerly, who whined softly and turned his head slightly to lick her face. "Thank you." she said as she exited through the animal side of the building and made her way towards the Herald's Collegium. 

He just smiled and began cleaning up the mess left behind without a word.

__

*****

"What!" Vallen barely restrained himself from shouting. The dog Savil had brought it raised it's head from it's limp position on his paws and snarled savagely, somehow making it clear that if he could walk, Vallen would be missing an appendage or two.

"I want to keep him in the room with me." Savil repeated calmly, though it sounded like forced calm. Erik stood behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and shrugged his shoulders up when he noticed his teacher looking at him.

"But-What- It's an animal!" he blurted pathetically, for lack of a better reason.

"So, so are the Companions." Savil replied without thinking.

_:I resent that.: _Kellan said dryly in the back of her mind, Savil sent a her mental hug before answering.

_:You _are_ in the body of a horse love, and horses are animals, even if your mind is just as human as mine.:_

:If not more.: The Companion replied with the same tone, but sighed and returned the mental hug before disconnecting. 

Vallen through up his hands in defeat, "Fine! But if the other trainees complain, you'll have to do something else with him." Savil smiled and refrained from dancing around the room in joy only because she didn't want to look like a _complete_ fool.

"Thank you!" she said instead, so happy her voice sounded choked, "Oh thank you!" She scooped up the mutt from his place on the floor and carried him up the stairs as quickly as she could. Erik opened the door for her when they got to the room she shared with Geri, Mishel, and Elspeth and deposited the animal as carefully as she could on her bed, stroking his head gently.

"You sure are a lucky dog aren't you?" she asked him quietly, he whined softly and Savil laughed, as if struck with lightning and found it funny. "Right, not so lucky, but…" she trailed off and stared at him. The tip of his tongue showed from between black lips and revealed not-fully developed teeth, showing that he wasn't yet of a year. "Lucky… I think that's what I'll call you, it's kind of an irony but it fits." His tail went up then down.

"You talk to him as if he can understand you." Erik said from behind her, the dog -Lucky- ignored him completely as Savil scratched him behind his pointed ear.

"Maybe he can…" she replied absently. 

"So… I'll… see you tomorrow before I leave?" He asked, he'd had plans on how to spend his last night, but it looked as though it would be alone.

"Sure…" She said, completely absorbed in making sure the dog was comfortable.

"Well… Bye, I guess." And he turned to leave.

After the door was closed, Savil stroked the dog's black head and whispered. "Bye…" 


End file.
